


so many stars

by aphrodite_mine



Category: Degrassi
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-31
Updated: 2011-07-31
Packaged: 2017-10-22 00:38:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/231733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aphrodite_mine/pseuds/aphrodite_mine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>end of season 10</p>
            </blockquote>





	so many stars

Night falls and day rises, and Holly J feels woozy again. There’s only so much that ibuprofen and cough syrup will do; a thin rattling in her lungs and a visible flinch in bright lights. But she doesn’t need a doctor. Bodies fix themselves all the time.

Night falls and Holly J does too, feeling weaker than before, feeling hungry, swaying in the lingering rays of sunlight, needing needing needing. She can hear her own blood rushing through her veins, and she knows when the sun will appear again. Her stomach rumbles and her hand flies to her mouth. A quick, sharp shout into the night. No, she thinks, this isn’t real.

(It’s the sort of thing that she and Declan used to laugh over, reading little Clare Edwards’ stories about pointed teeth and a hunger and the moon and pale, pale flesh. She isn’t laughing now.)

“I’m sick, Fiona,” she says into the phone, curling up against another hunger cramp. “I need you.”

“Come to my place,” Fiona replies, and Holly J can see her rising to peer out of the window, can see her reflected in the night, her skin like so many stars. “I’ll take care of you.”

She’s there, then, walking through the night like a curtain, tugging it around her and feeling it’s cool fingers. She knocks on the door, already knowing that Fiona is inside, moving through her apartment. A hand, then, against her forehead once the door is open, and Fiona cooing, “You’re freezing! Get in here.” And she moves, sluggish suddenly in the florescent indoors, clinging with one arm around her friend, the scent of heady fruit on the air (shampoo, Holly J thinks, Fiona’s shampoo).

Fiona sits her down, brings a soft blanket and covers her with it — covers them both. “What’s wrong, Holly J,” she whispers, and Holly J knows then, that she’s scared her.

Blood, blood, blood. Fiona’s pulse is charging, flaring at her neck.

“I need you, Fiona. Please.”

Fiona’s fingers at her temple, brushing ginger hair back. “Of course.” She presses a kiss against Holly J’s forehead, flooding her with warmth and need.

She knows what she has to do. Somehow, she knows it. Knows it from the stories she and Declan used to read together, laughing. Holly J moves her mouth against Fiona’s neck, and when the moan comes, bites down.

“Oh!” Fiona shouts but doesn’t fight. Her hand finds Holly J’s, and squeezes. “Oh,” she says again.

And when she’s had enough, she stops. She feels something shift, and her mouth against Fiona’s neck becomes something far less cruel, her fingers twining, her breath coming back.


End file.
